The Reckless and The Brave
by ermahgerdwhatever
Summary: She was reckless. He was brave. They were the prefect match of trouble and sense. Too bad they didn't know each other. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I've revamped this story again. The whole arranged marriage thing didn't appeal to me anymore. It was weird. And unrealistic. I promise this will be better. I'm depressed at the moment so I assure you that my writing will be better. Haha. Enjoy. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

THE RECKLESS

** I can't even remember**

** the first time I talked to you**

** How can someone not remember something**

** that made such a big difference**

**in their life?**

THE BRAVE

_I remember when you meant nothing to me,_

_I wasn't even aware you existed_

_But now you're the reason I can't sleep at night_

_You're all I can think about_

_My first thought in the morning when I wake up_

_And the last before I fall asleep_

_It's amazing how someone can mean nothing one second_

_And then mean absolutely everything to you the next_

_Just because of one single moment_

_That triggers the chain of events_

_Which will lead to this exact moment_

_Where I have fallen in love with you completely_

* * *

Please Review! Tell me what you think so far. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the first chapter! Thanks to misquito bite and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for the reviews! :D

* * *

Sixth year. One more year to go and we're out of school. I can't say I'm too excited for that. There are days when I can't wait to get out of Hogwarts. But then I remember the responsibilities and uncertainties of adulthood and I suddenly don't want to graduate anymore.

Oh well.

We can't exactly stop the future from happening just because we're afraid of it.

Since I have concluded that thoughts are dangerous, I turned up my music and focused on re-organising my trunk. This is the third time I've re-organised my trunk today, and in between those, I've alphabetised my bookshelf, colour-coded the clothes in my closet, arranged my shoes and cleaned my room. Boredom sucks. There was a soft pop behind me and I turned around to find our house elf Juniper.

"Lady Van der Valk wants Juniper to tell Miss Clara that supper is ready." She squeaked. Do all house elves squeak when they speak? And refer to themselves in third person? _Clara_ is curious. _Clara_ is hungry. _Clara_ is bored. _Clara_—I mean, _I_ shook my head, trying to get rid of the third person reference.

"Thank you, Juniper, I'll be down in a mo." I smiled politely at the elf. She bowed and disappeared with a pop. I stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror, before deciding to shake my hair out of the messy bun it was in. Satisfied with my look, I bounded off to the main dining room and took a seat beside my older brother Gareth. It seems like tonight is one of those family nights. Father sat at the head of the table, with Mother on his right, Callum on his left, and Gareth across me. I can feel the looming dread as the house elves served the appetizers. Van der Valk family dinners were never fun. Mother was a preppy perfectionist. Father was strict. They had high expectations. I didn't meet them. Enough said.

"Are you excited for your sixth year, Clarabelle?" Mother asked conversationally. I grimaced at the sound of my full name. Seriously? Clarabelle? It's sounds like a cow's name. Gareth and Callum snickered.

"Yes, mother. I'm always excited for the new school year." I replied politely.

"It's such a shame that you didn't get all eleven OWLs, darling. Callum mentioned that you're really great in Defense against the Dark Arts, but you only got an E."

I scowled inwardly. The DADA teacher hated me, hence the low grade. "I don't know, either, mother." I silently willed my mother to talk to somebody else. Thankfully, she did.

"You don't know?" my father asked, his stern gaze landing on me. I consciously squared my shoulders and straightened my back.

"I'm sorry, father. I may have slacked off a bit on Defense. I did not expect them to ask a few advanced questions." I told my father, looking down at my plate.

"Look at me when you speak, young lady." He ordered. I slowly met his hard gaze. "Very good. I don't want you slacking off on your studies again. I will not tolerate a grade lower than an O, understand?"

I nodded curtly. "Yes, father, I understand." Across the table, I saw Gareth send me a sympathetic look. I looked back down on my plate and willed something to speak, just to fill the awkward silence my father created.

"I'm moving to my flat tomorrow." Callum spoke up, breaking the tense silence. Mother replied almost too enthusiastically. I tuned them out after that.

I excused myself almost immediately after the house elves cleared the dessert plate. I half ran to my room and threw myself on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed.

_Clara cannot wait to get to Hogwarts._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :D


End file.
